Secrets In May
by iHeartGohan
Summary: Videl Satan finds it difficult to find a fitting gift for Gohan for his birthday. After saving the world countless times, she thinks he deserves so much more than anything she can ever give him. Eventually, she decides on a gift that requires a bit of creativity. In celebration of Gohan's birthday (Today, May 18th) and a fan's request, here's a fic! :D I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!**

 **Secrets In May**

 _Gohan x Videl_

 _AN: English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors!_

 _: iHeatGohan_

 _Seriously, I have no idea how to write a story without it being a Lemon. Sorry not sorry._

 _TAKES PLACE THE DAY AFTER "FUSION REBORN." Please watch the movie! :D_

It was a warm day in May and most students sat looking out of the windows of the classroom, wishing they were out and about. The teacher was speaking but nobody seemed to pay him any mind. One girl in particular was very distracted by recent events. ' _I can't believe we were caught kissing yesterday!'_ Videl thought to herself. ' _The kiss was so amazing. It's like… I don't know. His kisses just set my body on fire.'_

She remembered how hot that particular one had been. It was after all of his adorable Saiyaman poses… He had just 'defeated' Frieza and was showing off. She loved those adorable, dorky things that he would do from time to time. Videl had been so lost in thought over how adorable he was, she didn't notice him walking up behind her. Gohan put his arms around her from behind and kiss her cheek. He sighed, his breath sending a tickle through her neck and into her spine. Her face flushed a bit at the sensation. She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his, and laid her head against him, lazily.

"You're the best, Videl," He whispered into her ear with his lips so very lightly grazing her earlobe. She couldn't help but wonder if it was an accident. Her breath hitched when he buried his nose into the crook of her neck, letting his breath send more sensations over her whole body. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he quietly and softly said, planting a light kiss in the crook of her neck.

Videl had never felt something so gentle and sweet, and _new_. Videl had never done more than kiss and hold hands with Gohan. Sure, she imagined these things and liked to pretend but to actually have it happen was a bit… _scary_? Videl tensed a bit and pulled Gohan off of her to turn around and face him. Videl was never one to get nervous but that simple kiss on her neck had her looking up at him questioningly.

Gohan cocked his head to the side and looked into her eyes worriedly. "What's wrong, Videl?" His tone was quiet and soft. She opened her mouth to speak. However, nothing came out _. 'Damn him and his adorable faces!'_ All she could do was wrap her arms around him. "Are you okay?" She still couldn't respond to him. "Are you scared? What's wrong?" still, nothing. "Let's get you away from here, then." He held onto her and lifted them into the sky.

He touched down in an ally and let go of her. She slumped against the wall, feeling weak in the knees, almost. He pushed the button on his Saiyaman watch, returning to his normal clothes before returning his attention back to her. "Videl, are you okay?" He was a foot away from her but her back was against a brick building.

She tried to find words but between the new sensation she felt; his well toned and muscular body against her's when they flew, and his scent lingering in the air from their proximity. All Videl could say was, "Kiss me."

Gohan cocked his head, again, "Wha-? Vi...Videl, I'm not so sure here is the place. I'd really rather hear what's wrong." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just kiss me, Gohan."

His expression changed to a worried look, "Videl, I-"

"Please, Gohan. Just kiss me," She breathed out softly.

With a sigh, he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes before taking a small step closer, closing the gap between them and slightly pushing his body against her's. "Not til you tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him with a soft, focused look in her eyes. "I just need you to kiss me right now."

Gohan looked down for a second before looking back to her eyes. He sighed softly, again, "fine." Leaning in he gently brushed his lips against hers. It was soft, it was gentle, but most importantly it was familiar. Gohan felt Videl relax a bit against him so he let go of her right hand to cup her cheek. Videl used this opportunity to run the hand through his hair and rest on the back of his neck. He broke this kiss to look into her eyes. "What about now?" He asked, bringing his arms around her waist.

Videl hugged him back, enjoying his soft skin and warm body contrasting the rough brick of the building behind her. She sighed into his neck, relaxing. That's when she heard it… his breath hitched. Even it if was only a bit, she still heard it. ' _Oh my gosh. It's not just me.'_ It was a mix of relief and relaxation that fueled her to kiss him, again. She brought her face to his and met her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her hands began running over his chest before he took them in his own hands to lift them above her head.

He ran his hands down her arms, letting his fingertips trail against her skin, enjoying how soft her skin was, all the while, kissing her passionately. He felt her shiver against his touch as his sensitive Saiyan hearing caught a barely audible moan release from her throat. Something in his mind wasn't working right, and he knew it. All he could think about was the way she tasted, how beautiful her body felt against his, and how to get her to make that sound again.

Kami, this was amazing. Every kiss they ever had was amazing. Although, there was some kind of feeling in this one for Videl. It was as if she was high, like an energy had completely overcome her earlier feelings of nervousness and was replaced by a blissful high. Suddenly her legs began to feel weak when Gohan began moving one of his hands from the small of her back to grip her hip. She needed to push herself against the wall more. In spite of the sensations, she moved her leg slowly from between Gohan's own legs.

Slowly, her knee moved, brushing slightly against his inner thigh and moving up to the tip of his member. He moaned into her mouth at the feeling before breaking the kiss for air. She finished moving her leg to the other side of him, frowning a bit when his lips left her's. She was delighted when they returned to her mouth, though. She wrapped her legs around him with what was left of the strength she had in them.

Gohan pushed himself onto her a bit harder, using his own hips to press against her's, keeping her shoulders tight against the brick wall. He sucked in a breath when she adjusted herself, rubbing a warmth over his hardening erection. She moaned, this time audible, when his hips twitched in delight at her warmth pressing against him.

She rolled her head back against the wall when Gohan's member slightly brushed against her sensitive bud, again. She moaned while his kisses began trailing down her throat. She fisted some of his hair, relishing the feelings that were washing over her. The high she felt was overpowering the nervous tick in her brain that said they should stop.

Videl moaned again when Gohan began snaking a hand under her shirt. In the act of this, he had accidently rubbed his member against that warm spot, again. His hand began tracing small lines up her ribcage and stomach before his lips began roaming her collar bone. He earned another sweet moan from her when he outstretched his tongue to lick from her collarbone to her jawline.

"AWE EWWWW THAT'S GROSS!"

"Hahaah! Kissy Kissy!"

Both teens straightened up looking towards the source of the noise. Nothing seemed to be there. Suddenly, Gohan became aware of what he was doing. He let her down and pulled away from her. Looking down at the ground, he blushed and smiled. He wanted to look at her so bad but he was so embarrassed. Staring in the direction the noise came from his voice cracked, "I could've sworn I heard Goten and Trunks."

Videl looked in the same spot before adding a shy, "Me too."

Gohan looked over to her and let out a sigh. ' _Was she blushing, too? Kami she's gorgeous with that shy look.'_ "We should head off to find the other's and see how they're doing with this whole 'dead-coming-back-to-life' thing." He offered a hand and Videl took it, still blushing, as they flew together.

. . .

At some point while she was reminiscing, she had closed her eyes and laid her head on her desk. Gohan looked over to her to see a small smile present on her lips. ' _She's thinking about yesterday, too, huh?'_ He watched her lips curl into a bigger smile right before she sat up suddenly. He was taken aback for a moment and jumped in his seat. Shaking his head, he decided to focus. Other's in the class most likely noticed him staring at her. He looked away quickly and began to tune into the teacher. Trying hard to concentrate, he eventually gave up and let his mind wander to yesterday.

' _Today is Friday, so this Sunday is… crap!'_ Videl thought to herself. ' _Gohan's Birthday is in two days and I don't have anything for him. I better ask him what he wants after class.'_ As if the bell had heard her thoughts, it rang to signal the end of class.

"Hey Videl! Did you have a nice nap?"

 _Gosh he's so clueless._ "Yes, I did! Say, Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday? Well, let's see here…" Gohan rested his chin on his fist, crossing him arms awhile. "Yah know? I can't really think of anything!"

Videl frowned. "Nothing at all?"

"Well, there is one thing."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He smiled as he put his arms around her. "You."

Videl blushed slightly, remembering that darned kiss, again. She hugged him back though. "You're an idiot."

Gohan smiled. "At least I'm _your_ idiot." He kissed the top of her head and grabbed her hand before walking out of the classroom towards the roof where they both could fly home.

The warm air hit the two teens. "Wow, this weather is amazing! Say, Videl? Why don't we take a walk or something?"

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"This is your 18th birthday, you know? I want to do something special for you."

"Oh jeez, Videl. You don't have to do anything special for me. Really! It's just another day."

"Just another day? Gohan, you're turning 18! That's a big deal."

"Nah. I'll be fine, Videl. I promise. Besides, I can't think of anything I would want more than you!" He beamed a bright smile at her and chuckled a bit nervously.

"Wait, you mean you want me for your birthday?" Videl asked blushing a bit.

Gohan turned his head slightly again. "I mean you are my girlfriend and I love spending time with you!"

"Oh. You didn't mean what I thought you did, I guess."

"What do you mean? " There was a long pause while Gohan contemplated what she meant by that.

He flustered immediately and began waving his hands in front of him, "Oh my gosh, Videl. No! Not like that! What I mean was, uh, I mean, I want to spend time with you! I really like you and all but I just enjoy your company! Not that I wouldn't enjoy THAT with you, I'm sure it would be great and all but… wait... not that I think it about it or anything! I just… I mean you're definitely beautiful and all but I… uh… oh shoot i'm rambling again! I'm sorry Videl!"

Videl couldn't help but smile. He's so cute when he's nervous. She closed her eyes and pressed her index finger to her temple. "You're so hopeless."

"Oh shoot! I have to get home! I forgot that Mom is out with Bulma today! Nobody is going to be home to start dinner for Goten when he gets back from Trunks'! I'm sorry Videl. I would love to walk you home but I have to boogie. I'll see you on Sunday."

"What time one Sunday?" Videl asked her boyfriend.

Gohan placed his chin in his left hand again.. "Hmmm, how does 5 sound? That'll give us 4 hours to spend and I can even bring you a piece of cake!"

"Okay, deal. I'm looking forward to that cake." She walked towards Gohan and kissed him on the lips.

He returned the kiss and then spoke,"Right. I won't forget it! Bye Videl!"

She smiled as she watched her boyfriend fly towards his home. As his distance grew further from her, she frowned at bit. She took off into the sky, still frowning. ' _Gosh, what do I do? I can't think of a single thing to get him! He's turning 18! It's his first birthday with me! I HAVE to make it special!'_ Videl looked down at the passing buildings as she slowly and distractedly flew to her house.

Inside, she flopped her body defeatedly on her bed, wishing Gohan was there. In truth, she loved so much about him. SHe loved spending time with him the most. He could make her laugh so much that it hurt, most days. Wasn't that how love was supposed to feel? That was just one more reason she HAD to make this special. He was special and she had to make him feel that way. "I want him to feel so good on his birthday! Wait a second. Feel! I want him to feel good! Oh jeez. This was so obvious, Videl! You big dummy!" Videl talked to herself, finally coming to a realization.

She glanced at the ceiling smirking a bit. "Especially after that kiss, I'm sure he couldn't say no! Besides, he got so flustered thinking that I was talking about … that… earlier." A small blush spread across her cheeks at the thought of them going any further than kissing. "Videl Satan does not get nervous! Okay, deep breath, think about this… I'm going to need something sexy to wear. Wait would Gohan like that? He was brought up in such a traditional setting! Oh gosh, what are Saiyans like in bed? Are they different? Oh no! Where's Bulma when I need more boy advice!" Gasping, she sat up in bed and blinked a few times. 'That's it! Bulma will be able to tell me more about what I should do! Perfect!" The young girl ran out of her room and jumped off the balcony, headed straight for Capsule Corporation.

"So what is the problem, Videl?"

Videl scratched her head a bit. "Well, Bulma. How do I put this?" She let out a sigh, suddenly looking down at her shoes. "I want to do something extra special for Gohan's birthday. I just needed some advice."

Bulma ccocked her head to the side a bit, "What kind of advice? You want to know what to get him?"

"Not exactly, Bulma. I know what I want to get him. I just don't know how to go about doing it. Should I… I guess what I'm trying to say is... " Videl sighed.

"Oh I think I get it. You want to give Gohan a night he'd never forget, huh?" Bulma winked. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Videl perked up a bit, surprised that Bulma had caught onto what she was saying so quickly. "I um… what are they like? Ya know, Saiyans?"

Bulma smiled at that question, "They're just like any other guy, Videl. Nothing different. I mean, Vegeta can get a little excited sometimes and hurt me but you're a strong girl. I'm sure Gohan would be extra careful with you, anyway. He's got such a gentle nature as it it."

"So there's nothing weird about them?"

"Not at all, Videl. Typical men."

"That's a relief," Videl let out another sigh. "How do I go about doing this though?"

"Have you and Gohan talked about it?"

"Not exactly, Bulma. Things just… almost went there… one day. I've been thinking about it ever since. Gohan got so flustered when I was talking to him earlier. He thought I was insinuating that we do... That!" Videl still couldn't bring herself to say that word, let alone with Gohan as the subject.

Bulma thought for a moment, "Well, Gohan is the shy type. He gets embarrassed over the silliest things. If you're sure that you two are ready, then I'll help. Just be 100% sure that you want this. Your virginity isn't something you can take back. And neither is Gohan's."

"Wait, Gohan's a virgin? I should've figure with as clueless as he is."

"I can't say for certain but I'd be willing to put money on it. You're the first girl he's ever been interested in, Videl. You could always just ask him if he's ever gone that far. If he has experience, let him lead the way."

Videl immediately felt her face heat up at the thought of Gohan taking control. He had those moments where he would just lose himself in their makeout sessions, a moan or two would make it's way through his parted lips. But for the most part, Videl was silent. Well, until the other day when Trunks and Goten caught them. Her blush deepened as she remembered the way he took control; her pinned against the wall, his hot breath tickling the skin that was moistened by his kisses. Shaking her head, she looked at Bulma determinedly. "I'm definitely ready for this. I'm sure Gohan is, too."

Bulma nodded, "I know that look. Well, I can tell you what I would do but you have to adjust things a bit. Gohan isn't nearly as bold as Vegeta so you could end up scaring him if you're too pushy. Just use what I tell you as some idea fodder. Okay? Okay.. so here's what I would do…"

The following Sunday: (Gohan's Birthday)

Videl stood in her bedroom. Her mind was racing and her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment. She looked at the clock and then over herself in the mirror. "Still 10 minutes. Okay!" She glanced down at her figure covered in dark red lace. "Will Gohan really like this? I should just take it off." Videl had never been the type to wear lingerie. She was far too much of a tomboy. She couldn't help but feel like she should just take it off. After all, Gohan had fallen for her for the person she was. That person was a tomboy. Bulma was so sure that Gohan would enjoy this.

 _\- "Trust me, Videl. He may love the tomboy but showing him a peak of your femininity every once in awhile will keep him interested. Guys love that, ya know?" Bulma paused to shuffle some things around in her closet. The blue haired genius threw a glance back at Videl to make sure she was still there before continuing. "The fact that Vegeta is the only one who sees my sweet side drives him wild. It's like a pride thing.. The whole "You don't know her like I do." thing that drives men crazy! Trust me, Videl. He'll be surprised. But it's a soft change that won't make him run off. You have such beautiful creamy skin. This color will go nicely." Bulma turned around to hand her something._

" _Oh my gosh, Bulma! I couldn't! This still has the price tag on it!"_

" _Please, Videl. I'm just wasting my money having it here. I would much rather see someone get some use out of it. Besides, it's too small for me. Not to be rude but your breasts would fit this much better than mine could."_

 _Videl blushed a bit before replying, "well, if you insist Bulma. I seriously can't thank you enough, though. You've been a huge help."_

 _Bulma nodded. "No problem, Videl. You just be yourself and watch out for some of the things I mentioned. If you want to stop or if he wants to stop, stop. Don't try to push it. It won't do any good to force yourself into doing this. I know Gohan would understand."_

" _We're keeping this between us, right? I don't want Gohan feeling awkward because I talked to you about our … um…"_

" _Sex life? Relax, Videl. My lips are sealed. Besides, it's kind of nice feeling like I have a daughter." Bulma laughed a bit._

" _Well, thank you, Bulma. I'm going to get going now."_

" _You don't have to let me know how it goes but I'll be curious. If you have any problems at all, come back to me tomorrow morning. If I don't hear from you, I'll assume things went well. See you, Videl! And good luck!" Bulma winked before waving goodbye to Videl as the dark haired woman flew out of the window, waving back. -_

The dark haired tomboy pulled on a robe. "I feel so out of place," she spoke to herself. She tied it in the front and opened the bathroom door. She walked to her bed to sit down and stare at the wall. "I sure hope he doesn't get scared." Suddenly her head snapped to the left where a shadow landed in front of her balcony door. "Of course he's early!"

The young Saiyan knocked, just a light tap with a single knuckle, before he grabbed the handle and entered, regardless of an invitation inside. "Hey Videl! Sorry I'm a bit early. I just couldn't wait to see you!" Gohan cocked his head to the side. "Did I catch you at a bad time? I can come back. Though, I'd really rather not. You don't know how long it took me to convince my mom to let me go!" He asked, staring at the robe, not noticing her awe-struck face.

If the girl wasn't completely in love with him before, she would've fallen for him that instant. He had arrived in a sleek pair of black slacks and a collared shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. A single button at the top was undone, revealing the smallest and tiniest amount of his chest muscle to her hungry eyes. His shirt was tucked into the pants, a small thin, black belt accenting the waist she wanted so bad to throw her legs around. The shirt looked to be one size too small because it was hugging every inch of his well toned torso. His pants were not far off, either. She roamed her eyes over the taut fabric curving it's way around those muscular thighs.

"Videl? Are you okay? You look a bit red! Do you have a fever?" Gohan asked worriedly, before he closed the gap between them and cupped her forehead with his hand.

Suddenly, Videl shook her head and grabbed his wrist, pulling it down. "I'm fine, really. I just wasn't expecting you to be in a suit!"

The birthday boy let out a heavy sigh before speaking, "yeah. My mom makes me get all dressed up on my birthdays. I wasn't sure what our plans were tonight so I thought I'd keep it on. Do you want me to change? I knew it looked stupid." He pouted at the end of sentence, much like a child.

"Oh no! It looks fine, Gohan! You just caught me off guard a little bit."

"Well, okay! But, could I take this shirt off? It feels too tight."

"Oh, um yeah! Make yourself comfortable."

"Awesome! You're the best!"

He stood directly in front of her as she sat on the bed, still. She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt. One by one, buttons were parting the way for her to survey the delicious flesh underneath. One final button pulled apart from the fabric before he grabbed the cloth and pulled it away from his body and out of his trousers, revealing the strong muscles it hid captive.

He left out a soft sigh and a chuckled. "That's already so much better!"

No matter how many times she had his body, she would never get used to how amazing it was. It was just one of the many perks of being Gohan's girlfriend.

"There! That's more like it!" Gohan swung his arms around a bit to loosen up the muscles that were confined for most of the day. He sat on the bed next to her and brought her into a tight hug. Briefly, he could smell her wonderful scent. He buried his nose in her hair. "I don't think i've ever told you how much I appreciate it that you don't wear perfumes."

"Somedays, I bet you wish I did, though!" Videl tried to joke off the nervousness she was feeling.

"No. I really mean it! You smell good all of the time." He pulled her away from him to kiss her forehead and grab her hands in her lap. "So, what were you planning today?"

Videl immediately straightened up as the feeling became all too real. This didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"Videl? What's wrong?" he ran his thumb over her's in concern.

Videl looked at him, concern wrinkling his masculine features. ' _It's now or never, Viddel. You can do this._ ' She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Gohan, I wanted to do something special for you today. You've done so much for me. But not just for me! For the whole world. You deserve so much more than what I could ever give you. I just wanted a way to say thank you, I guess."

Gohan let out a chuckle at this. "Oh, jeez, Videl! You don't have to thank me for anything. Really!"

"But I want to! I just.. I don't know how."

He brought his hand to her cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over the soft skin. "Videl, you're more than enough. I don't know how you do it, either. Ya know? You give up so much for this city and save so many lives." He smiled, dropping his hand from her face. His gaze fell downward to their intertwined hands. "I wish you wouldn't feel obligated to thank me for something you do all the time, too! Except you do it without super powers. And that's more impressive, if you want my opinion." His gaze returned to her blue eyes. "I'm don't do too well with all of this relationship stuff. But I know that you deserve the whole world. All I can give you is a lousy hug and kiss, sometimes," He chuckled. His gaze fell down to their hands, again. ' _Except that one kiss in the city wasn't lousy.'_

"You give great hugs and you aren't a lousy kisser," The dark haired woman stated.

"Well, if you say so."

"Oh? You still think so?"

"Mhhhmm."

"What about that kiss in the city? You call that lousy?" Videl watched as his face mirrored her's. Shock was written on their features for a brief second before a smile tugged at his lips.

"Okay, so I got one good one in," He beamed a smile brightly at her, rolling his eyes for emphasis. He watched her laughter subside for a moment. ' _She's so beautiful when she laughs.'_

An awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds, feeling like an eternity to the two. "Gohan?"

He perked up a bit. "Yeah?"

"Do you… umm… Would you like to… I don't know," Videl stammered. She filler her lungs with air and sat up straight for a bit. She looked at him with his adorable puzzled grin plastered across his face. "Would you like to... " Another deep breath, "Would you like to recreate that?"

He blinked a few times, processing this bold question. His eyes never left hers when he stumbled across his words. "I… I, um. I mean… I…" He looked away, finding it hard to speak with her features showing a bit of nervousness. "I do. I mean… ummm… I, uh. I would like that. If that's okay! If it's not, I'm totally okay with not kissing you, again! Oh gosh, no! Ugh. That's not what I mean! I mean.. Well, I want to maybe… umm… try more someday! I just… oh jeez. What am I saying?!" He looked up at her. "I'm rambling again!"

She let out a small chuckle. "Gohan, just kiss me."

"What? I.. um... "

Videl placed her palm on his chest and closed the gap between them, cutting off his sentence. She felt his tension slowly ebb away as their tongues danced a bit slowly and shyly. Her heart was pounding in her ribcage at the single thought of going through with this. But she needed to. Gohan deserved it just as much as she deserved it. She needed him so much since the whole kiss in the city. She was almost sore from how often she'd day dream about it, turning herself on in the process.

He was taken aback at first, tensing up when she suddenly pushed her lips against his. Eventually, as with every kiss, he found it to feel natural. He found that whatever anxiety he had always melted away when their lips met. Anytime they would hug, he'd feel his doubt and stresses fly away. Kami, he loved this girl. His heart swelled at the thought of him saying it to her. Suddenly, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to feel her against him. He pressed a palm against her lower back, trying to push her into him a bit more. She obliged, and to his delight, straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He allowed his fingers to roam her lower back a bit before resting his other hand on her hip.

As much as she loved kissing him, she knew it wasn't the true reason she had brought him here today. With a determination in her, she pushed him back on the bed so that his shoulders were flat against the soft comforter. She heard Gohan gulp when she released her lips from his to kiss his neck. She adjusted herself a bit to sit comfortably straddling him.

He stifled back a groan when she pushed her hips against his, grinding slightly to adjust her weight. Suddenly, a warmth washed over his groin. It was that familiar heat from the kiss in the city. Except, more intense, maybe? He shut his eyes as her kisses left a heated trail from behind his ear to his collar bone. She adjusted again, rubbing that intense heat over his most sensitive spot. He opened his eyes and sighed into the air when he realized why it was so much warmer. She wasn't wearing pants. ' _How had I not noticed that before? I mean, the robe covered her knees really well. Wait, why isn't she wearing pants? Does she…'_ Gohan's thought was interrupted by his own moan when her tongue reached out to lick his neck before she dipped her head lower.

She kissed his shoulder, just the way he did tp her in the city. She left a path of kisses from his throat to his sternum. She finally moved her hands to begin their journey, resting all of her weight onto his hips, slowly, as if testing how much weight he could handle. Something hard poked her pubic bone, and she giggled to herself knowing exactly what it was. Videl suddenly became curious. Trying to distract herself from the nervousness in her gut, she rolled her hips in an attempt to feel his length. ' _Kami, this is is so new. What am I doing?'_ In a desperate attempt to smother that thought, she moved her hips down lower and started kissing his abs and stomach. Finally, planting a few small kisses on his hip bones, she opened her eyes to look up at Gohan before running a hand from his knee to the inside of his thigh.

Gohan didn't know how much more of this he could take. His breathing was deep from her gentle kisses and caresses. A hand ran up his inner thigh, causing him to twitch in delight; But the hand kept moving. A knot pulled into his stomach as she delicately ran two fingers over his hardened length. The finger kept moving up, again, all the way to clasp at the belt. He looked down at her as she undid the thin belt and unfastened the button on his pants. He let his head fall back against the bed, again. It was so easy to lose himself in her. This time was no different. He just couldn't stop a nervous thought in the back of his head enough to completely relax.

"Videl?" His voice came out in a rasp.

She froze and looked up at him wide-eyed from between his legs before speaking, "I'm sorry, Gohan. I thought you wanted this." She nervously began looking to her right, her hands resting on him, mid thigh.

"I do. I do want this. Do you?" He asked through less heavy breaths now, fearing the answer. He forced himself to bring his head up from the bed and look at her.

"Yes. I'm just new to this, that's all."

"You don't have to do this for me. Only if you're sure." He knew she was nervous. Hell, he was nervous, too! But this feeling that she was only doing this for him was almost overwhelming.

Videl tilted her head to the side a bit. "Gohan, I want this. I truly do. This is for me just as much as it is for you. I've been thinking about it a lot since that.. Kiss in the city…" He face heated up at the memory, again.

"Me too," He spoke softly before he rested his head on the bed again.

Smiling, Videl took this as her cue to continue. She took a deep breath before placing a kiss on his hip bone again, earning her a hitch in Gohan's breath. Her hands grabbed at the pants to pull them down. Tugging them, her lover lifted his hips off the bed and let her pull them down. She slid them off of his ankles and took a minute to admire the inviting site before her. She smiled, watching him look up at her with a small smile of his own. Just then, she untied her tightly knotted robe and let it fall to the floor.

The smile on his face widened as he drank in the view she offered him. Suddenly, he became very aware that he was only halfway on the bed. Keeping his gaze fixated on her with a sly smile, he adjusted himself on the bed so that his head was on the pillow.

She shyly climbed back onto him, her knees between his, and ran and finger up his thigh again. She traced the same pattern across his manhood. This earned her a twitch of his hips and a very audible sigh. She watched him close his eyes tightly as she ran a finger back down the length. She did this a few more times before using her palm to rub him through his boxer briefs. Her eyes watched in awe as she saw him clench the bed sheets and push his head into the pillow.

Meanwhile, Gohan closed his eyes tight and rolled his head to the side. He felt the knot in his stomach returning. Kami, he wanted those damned underwear off. He reached down, hooking the garments under his thumbs and pulling, giving his dark haired lover time to move to one side. He moved slowly, despite his desire to rip them. He pulled them off and finally moved his legs, allowing his girlfriend to see him full nude. Gohan's gaze deepened when she bit her lip and outstretched a hand. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when she gently grasped his member and pumped up and down. It left a teasing, tickling sensation on his manhood. "Videl..." He moaned softly at the sudden feeling of something wet and warm making circles on the tip of his member. It snaked it's way up and down his shaft, coming to rest at the tip for a flick. He experienced this a few times before the feeling of being fully taken into her mouth overwhelmed him. He tensed up, clutching the bedsheets and pushing his head into the pillow again. He moaned quite loudly into the atmosphere of the room. A few bobs of her head and strokes of her hand later, Gohan found it increasingly difficult to concentrate or anything except the wonderful feeling she was creating for him. One last thought made it to front of his brain. ' _I can't finish my first time like this. This is special. And it needs to be for Videl, too.'_

"Videl…" His voice came out hoarse and between shaky breaths. "Videl…" Again, she kept up her handy work. "Come here." She stopped to look up at him. "Please."

She tilted her head but curiously crawled up to him. He grabbed her face firmly, but still gently, and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Videl somehow ended up on her back during this kiss, with Gohan's strong arms enclosing her small frame in a protective hug. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

He turned to her ear and planted a few kisses. "I can't let you have all the fun," his voice was low and almost dominate. It was almost as if he was daring her to try to flip them back over.

While she loved a challenge, Videl knew better than to go up against Gohan in any test of strength. She was also curious to see what he could do. So far, his kisses he was leaving on her neck had her feeling that familiar ecstasy that the kiss had left her with. His head dipped lower and lower, kissing the tops of her breasts and then her rib cage. She arched her back when he placed a few kisses on her stomach.

He took this opportunity to reach behind her shoulders and undo the clasp from the bra. She moved back up for a bit to trail his fingers along her arms while pulling the bra off. He looked down at her to admire the beautiful view before he began his ministrations on her breasts. He used his tongue to lick and suck on her sensitive peaks. He smirked into her bosom when he heard her moan.

Videl was already in heaven but somehow, he was making her feel even higher. "Oh Kami, Gohan!" his hand had somehow slipped between her legs to run a digit over the warmth through her lingerie. She looked down to see that sexy, confident smirk glaring back at her with determined eyes. She kept her eyes locked on his, panting, while he placed sloppy kisses on her stomach.

"Let's see how you like it," Gohan's cocky side had come out to play. Videl felt excited and giddy at seeing this side of Gohan exactly where she had fantasized it. In bed.

"AH! Gohan!" She almost screamed when she felt a tongue stroke her through her lingerie. His hands began tracing small circles on the inside of her thighs. He continued this long enough that a pressure began building inside of her. "Gohan, I am getting so close."

"No, I want to taste you first." He could already taste hints of her through her soaked panties but he wanted more. Using his fingers, he gently traced a path up her ribs to her hips where he grabbed the garments. All the while, continuing his torture on her sensitive rose blossom. He stopped for a minutes to pull the panties down her sex and knees. Finally, throwing the final obstacle on the floor, he turned his attention to her. He smiled brightly at her before he dipped his head down, resting it just inches from her entrance. "Kami, you're so beautiful."

Videl heard the words but also felt the warm tickle of his breath tease her. She blushed slightly at the compliment. She became a bit shy for a moment but didn't have much time to stay that way before Gohan kissed her entrance so lightly and gently that it caused her to let out a small squeak. He flicked his tongue out and moved it along her lips to her clitoris. He left small strokes along her sensitive nub, earning moan after moan. With one final flick of his tongue she was sent over the edge. Shutting her eyes tightly, she cried out a bit, the force of the orgasm being more than she thought it would be. The haze of her peak ebbed away before she realized that cold air was hitting her swollen bud. She opened her eyes to see his confident grin plastered across his face. She cold feel his member rub her pulsing entrance just barely. It was enough to make her squeak again.

Gohan looked her in the eyes before he spoke, "I want you to know how good you taste. Kiss me."

Videl wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in, a bit curious herself. She moaned when his member rubbed her, again. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes. "I need you, Gohan. Please." She felt her lover stiffen in her arms a bit.

He kissed her on the cheek so gently and softly, "Are you sure?"

The passion and confidence she had just experienced was gone. What replaced it was a soft, gentle, and concerned Gohan. It was as if any answer she gave would've determined the fate of the universe. "Yes, Gohan. I'm ready if you are."

"It's probably going to hurt," He whispered into her ear.

"I know. But I trust you. And I know you won't hurt me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," He admitted.

Videl ran a hand through his hair and gently tugged his head to look at her. "I trust you," She said softly before kissing him gently on the lips.

Gohan used the kiss as a nice distraction to push his way inside her. Gently and cautiously, he moved his hips into her's, taking notice of any changes in her demeanor. Suddenly she tensed and grunted into his mouth. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going." Videl felt nervous, her body almost shaking, but she was never a quitter, regardless of whatever pain she was experiencing at the time. This would be no different. Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him into her completely, with one swift motion. She bit his shoulder and held back a scream.

"AH! Videl! Are you okay?"

"Mhhmm." She looked up at him to see his brow creased in worry.

He looked into her eyes, "I won't move until you tell me, I promise." He closed the few centimeters between them and took her lips into his again.

The couple broke apart from the kiss for air after a while. Gohan rested his forehead against her's. Their breaths mixed from the proximity.

"Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, Go." She cringed a bit when he moved. Her body had gotten used to nothing moving there. She felt him plant a few kisses on her neck in a sweet attempt to soothe her. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades when he came back into her. The truth of it, it hurt. She knew that this pain was only temporary. Eventually, this would all feel amazing.

After a few minutes of slowly building up to a reasonable speed, the two found a rhythm that was perfect for the both of them. It wasn't too slow, but it wasn't fast by any means.

"Mmm, that feels so nice, Gohan," Videl said. It still stung a bit but the pleasure was beginning to outweigh that.

"Videl, I'm so close." He buried his nose in the crook of her neck

The young girl smiled to herself before grabbing his face with her hands. With a few more thrusts, their lips met just in time to smother Gohan's cry of pleasure. They broke the kiss as the feeling of ecstasy overtook him. Breathing heavy, he laid his head on her chest and pulled the comforter over them.

"Wow," Gohan simply breathed.

"What?"

"I can't believe I just lost my virginity."

"I can," Videl replied with a chuckle.

Gohan looked up at her, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

She chuckled a bit, "I'm fine. I promise."

Gohan laid his head back down on her chest and closed his eyes. "You're the best, Videl."

Videl simply smiled in response.

Suddenly, Gohan shot up. "What time is it?! Shoot, it's late! Oh man Mom's going to kill me!" He shot out of bed and hurriedly dressed himself. "I hate this stupid shirt."

Videl laughed, "I don't. I think it looks really nice on you."

He looked at the shirt and then back down at the naked woman. "Then you can have it. I'll tell my mom I gave it to you because you were cold. You didn't leave any scratches, did you?"

"Maybe one or two in your shoulder where I dug my nails in. But really? You'll give me that shirt?"

"Sure! Here!" He walked over to her with the garment and kissed her deeply. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "If mom doesn't literally kill me, that is."

"She won't. She wants grandchildren, right?"

He walked towards the balcony and slid the door open, "good point." He looked at her and smiled that goofy grin. "See ya!." He closed the door and flew towards his home.

Videl got out of bed and put on the shirt, admiring the way she felt in it. "Huh. I could get used to this," She giggled to herself before climbing back into the bed and laying her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes only to open them a few minutes later, an earthy scent teasing her nostrils. "Everything smells like him, now." She smiled. "Why am I smiling about that?! That goofball is going to keep me up all night, now!" She looked out the balcony window. "Oh I'll see you, tomorrow. Don't you worry about that."

END! Again, a friendly reminder that I know the characters are a bit OOC in this fic. Please understand that in your review. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN! WOOHHOOO!


End file.
